


It's All in the Family

by HopeMikaelsonClarke



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Brother-Brother Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Loss, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Surrogacy, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeMikaelsonClarke/pseuds/HopeMikaelsonClarke
Summary: Hayley is dying, and in an attempt to save her unborn baby, she begs Klaus to have the witches move the baby from her womb to someone else’s.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Mikaelson Family, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	It's All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Delayed timeline for when Originals started, so that the Mikaelsons know about the Gemini Coven transferring Josie and Lizzie to Caroline’s womb, while Hayley is still early in her pregnancy.

Klaus watched in horror as the mother of his unborn child was struck down. He got to Hayley’s side quickly but she was already losing a lot of blood. So much so that Klaus didn’t think vampire blood would help. He was trying to wrack his brain for a way to save both Hayley and their child, but he was coming up empty. Then Hayley was grasping the front of his shirt and pulling him down so that he could hear her barely audible voice over the chaos surrounding them.

“Transfer the baby to someone else. We can still save our little girl.” Hayley whispered.

“Our little girl needs you, Hayley. I need you.” Klaus replied.

“You have to do this, Nik. Please. Do this one last thing for me.”

Klaus nodded and glanced around. The witches were already forming a circle around the non-couple, and they were already chanting. Klaus recognized it as the spell Caroline had told him about. The one that the Gemini Coven had used to save Alaric’s twins, and magically place them in Caroline’s womb. He just hoped that whomever the recipient of his child was going to be, that they knew about the Supernatural World.

**Originals - IAITF – Originals**

Weeks had gone by since Hayley’s death, and Klaus was no closer to figuring out who had been given his baby than he was the night Hayley died in his arms. But then as luck would have it, he wouldn’t remain in the dark for much longer. After nearly a month had gone since losing Hayley, Rebekah came storming into Klaus’ art studio and threw something at him. Glancing at the floor at his feet, Klaus saw a little white stick and picked it up.

“Really Rebekah, throwing things at me is a bit juvenile, even for… what the hell is the meaning of this?” Klaus asked as he turned the stick over.

“It’s a bloody positive pregnancy test, Nik. Those twisted witches transferred yours and Hayley’s baby TO ME!” Rebekah cried.

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked.

“Of course I’m bloody sure. How else could I get pregnant? How else could any vampire get pregnant, if not with a magic transferring spell?” Rebekah asked with a glare.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Sister? A baby.” Klaus questioned as he tossed the pregnancy test to the side and resumed work on his painting.

“I want my own baby, Nik. I didn’t want to be a surrogate for you and Hayley.”

“Whether this is how you wanted a baby or not, Rebekah, this is how you’re getting one. But let me be perfectly clear…” Klaus said before turning to face his baby sister. “You do anything that brings harm to my child while you are carrying her, and I will not hesitate to put a dagger in your heart the second she is born.” He said. “Do you understand me?”

“Hayley should have put this baby out of her misery when she had the chance.” Rebekah retorted before spinning on her heel and storming away.

Klaus glared at Rebekah’s retreating back until she turned a corner. Once she was gone, Klaus turned back to his painting, and only saw red. Grabbing the canvas, Klaus tossed it aside a put up a new one. Flashes of Hayley hit him, and while they mostly calmed his rage, the few flashes of her dying in his arms fanned the flames. But then a flash of her loving smile when she told him she had found out that they were having a girl hit him, and he started painting. He would ensure that this painting hung over his daughter’s crib once she was born so that she would always know what her mother looked like, and how warm her smile was.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you, Little Wolf. But our Littlest Wolf is safe. She was transferred to Rebekah, so she’ll continue to be with our family.” Klaus whispered a little while later as he closed his eyes to ward off the tears that were threatening to fall.

He had known it the second she was gone. He had felt the crippling grief that came with losing one’s Mate. Hayley had been his Mate, but in all his selfish arrogance, he had realized it too late. Maybe if he had accompanied her to New Orleans in the first place; helped her seek out her pack; just spent time with her, truly getting to know her, and she, him, then maybe he would have realized the depth of their connection sooner. Maybe she would still be alive. But he hadn’t, and she wasn’t, and there was nothing that could be done about it now. Nothing except make sure Rebekah didn’t step out of line or do something that could harm his and Hayley’s little girl.


End file.
